Runaway
by I'm A Bitch You've Been Warned
Summary: Bella has always been a runaway orphan then one day in forks she meets two people that can help her quit running those two people happen to be Edward the love of her life and Hannah Edward's sister. Occ T normal pairings a new one HXRy really good...
1. New Beginning

**AN: Hey ya! Please Enjoy!**

Running never stopping. That was me, Bella Swan. I've been running since I was seven and abandoned on the streets of somewhere in South Dakota. I've been to many orphanages, that's how I've got my clothes, but I always ran after two days. I'm seventeen and I only have to run for one more year.

When I'm eighteen I'll be free, no more older people bossing me around, no more orphanages and no more people feeling bad for me. I kept running, I knew I wasn't in New York any more because I was in a grassy field. I ran like that, not know where I was, till I saw a pond and a bill board welcoming me to Forks. _Ah so that's where I am, _I thought. I ran till I reached the pond, I took a hand full of the water and splashed it on my face then took another hand full and drank it.

When I was finished I looked at myself through the crystal clear water. My ratty brown hair stuck to my head like it was glued there never to leave. My clothes were a pair of tore at the knee jeans that were getting to tight that now looked like tight boy shorts, with a loose fitting T-shirt and black flats.

It was so hot outside, so I decided I'd take a swim I mean, why not? I slipped off my clothes and shoes, I hadn't realised I was wearing a red polka-dot bikini bathing suit under my clothes. I stepped into the cool water, happily.

"Ahhhhhhh..." I said as I walked into the water. I started singing my favorite song 'Soulmate' by Natasha Bedingfield, I heard it once before I left and memorized the words:

_**Incompatible, it don't matter though**_

_**'cos someones bound to hear my cry**_

_**Speak out if you do**_

_**You're not easy to find**_

_**Is it possible Mr. Lovable**_

_**Is already in my life?**_

_**Right in front of me**_

_**Or maybe you're in disguise**_

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**_

_**Who knows how to love you without being told**_

_**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**Here we are again, circles never end**_

_**How do I find the perfect fit**_

_**There's enough for everyone**_

_**But I'm still waiting in line**_

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**_

_**Who knows how to love you without being told**_

_**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**Most relationships seem so transitory**_

_**They're all good but not the permanent one**_

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**_

_**Who knows how to love you without being told**_

_**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**_

_**Who knows how to love you without being told**_

_**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

When I finished I heard clapping behind me startled I turned around and saw a man about my age with beautiful bronze hair and piercing green eyes,he was absolutely gorgeous! He also had a little girl about seven, she was just as gorgeous! She also had green eyes except a little lighter and she had blond, long hair about to her mid stomach. She was giggling and clapping. I knew my cheeks were a new type of red, only one person ever heard me sing and that was my mother.

I started making my way back to my clothes and the man bent over to pick them up for me. I got out quick and took my clothes from him, I put them on quickly. The little girl then stepped up to me.

"Hello! My name is Hannah. Whats yours?" She asked cheerfully.

"My name is Bella. Its very nice to meet you." She put out her hand and I shook it.

Then the man put out his hand. "Hello. I'm Edward, it's very nice to meet you. Hm, your name sounds familiar and I believe I've seen you before." He said deep in thought.

"Ah, yes your the famous Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He said.

"Um, yes may I ask how you know that?" I asked truly curious as to how he knew my full name.

"Your quite famous on the news, 'The runaway orphan doesn't stop running.'" He said.

"Oh, yes! Your the pretty girl on the TV!" Hannah continued. "Ally and Rose are BIG fans of you!"

_I have fans?!_ I thought.

"So, where are you living now?" Edward asked casually.

"Oh... um... I don't have a place." I said truthfully.

"Oh, Edward can we take her home with us?! She needs a place to live and sleep?! And Ally and Rose will be so HAPPY!" Hannah screamed.

"Well, I don't know..." Edward said playfully.

"Please..." Hannah dragged out the word.

"Why don't you ask Bella if she wants to." Hannah turned around to me with the most adorable puppy dog eyes I have ever seen!

"Oh...I really shouldn't...I don't want to be a bother...OH OK!" I tried but those puppy eyes were too much.

Well here comes a new beginning, I think.

**What did you think? Pretty deep, huh? Do you want be in this story like Hannah was? If so tell me your **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**And anything else like relationship, maybe. Review!  
**


	2. Review or else

**Ok I'm a little annoyed that even though I have many people reading this story I have ZERO reviews. I'm sure you can see why I'm upset. **

**So please for the love of god just review!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**Love,**

**Rosalie.**

**P.S. Yes, Rosalie is my real name.**


	3. The Gang and the Officer

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Here it is...**

**Bella POV**

After Hannah successfully convinced me to come home with her and Edward we made our way North, I think, for their house.

"So, have you ever actually lived in a house before?" Edward asked while we walked down a gravel road.

"Um-" I thought about it for a minute, "-no." I answered a little embarrassed. My answer caught Hannah's attention.

"Wow! You mean you've never had a dog or a room or even a shower-" Edward cut in,

"Hannah! That's rude! Apologize." He commanded.

"No it's really OK, I get those questions a lot, at least these answers won't end up on the news. Well anyway no I've never had a dog, I've always wanted one though, no I've never had a room, and yes I do take showers. When you saw me in the pond that's how I take a shower, its sorta like a big bath tub, really." I answered.

By now we're in front of a mansion! Seriously this place was big!

"You live here?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, silly! Come on let me show you my room!" Hannah enjoyed.

She grabbed my hand and led me to a big pink bedroom. There was a big, pink king size bed in the middle and a big window with drapes coming down, it looked like it belonged to a princess! **(Picture on profile)**

Without thinking I walked over to her bed, and layed down. It felt so warm and cozy! I shut my eyes, and before I knew what was happening I drifted in to a dreamless slumber...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A high pitched scream woke me up. I flew my head up a nd looked around, till I met light blue eyes. There was a cute little pixie with black, short, spiked hair standing by the door with her small little hands covering her mouth.

Soon after the scream a whole group surrounded her. A beautiful women with honey hair, a strong, muscular man with curly brown hair standing next to a supermodel with blond hair, not paying attention to the pixie but me.

"OH-MY-GAWD! LOOK! THAT'S ISABELLA SWAN IN HANNAH'S BED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The pixie squealed. Than the supermodel spoke as everyone turned to face me with confused faces.

"I can't believe it! Your actually alive!" She yelled. _'actually alive? What does she mean?' _I thought as she and the pixie came closer.

I didn't know if I should trust them, so I scooted back so that my back was squished to Hannah's bed board. The supermodel stopped about five feet away while the pixie kept going.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She squealed. Alice held out her hand for me to take, I did while saying,

"Very nice to meet you Alice, I'm Isabella, but you can call me-" I was cut off by Edward's and Hannah's voice.

"Bella..." They stopped when they noticed everyone else. Edward nervously chuckled and said,

"Um, surprise Ally and Rose..." He directed the comment to Alice and the supermodel who I guess is Rose. The one with honey hair asked Edward and Hannah to speak to her outside while Rose finally came closer.

"Hi Bella! I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. We-" She pointed her finger at her and Alice "-are your number 1 fans!" She enjoyed.

"I have fans? But how? I'm not famous, nor am I pretty or talented enough to be famous. So how?" I asked confused.

"Oh silly! Your famous because you stood up for are rights, by not stopping running! And you know if we got you washed up you could be the most gorgeous person in this state!" Alice or Ally exclaimed. I don't know what shes talking about I will always be ugly, even if I did take a REAL shower!

"Come on, let me show you your room and then you can take a shower. You can borrow either me or Rose's clothes, then tomorrow we will go shopping!" Ally said.

I got off Hannah's bed and followed Ally to a cute casual white and blue room, with a sliding glass door to their backyard. **(Picture on profile) **It was beautiful! Ally led me to the bathroom while Rose got me some clothes.

I stepped into the bathroom right when Rose came in with my clothes. When she left I stripped out of my clothes and into the warm shower water. I looked around at all the different soaps and chose my favorites, strawberry shampoo, freesia body wash and strawberry conditioner. When I was finished I stepped out to dry off and put on clothes. In my pile of clothes there was a new pair of underwear, skinny jeans, and a 'NeverShoutNever' shirt and white ballet flats.

I slipped them on and stepped out to see Alice there.

"Sit there please, Miss Swan." She said all business like. I followed her orders and sat down at a vanity filled with make-up and hair supply.

"Okay, now all you have to do is sit there and move when I tell you to." She commanded.

An hour past by with alot of _'close you eyes' _or_ 'look up'_ but finally she exclaimed that I was finished. She turned me around to the mirror, and I gasped so loud it could have attracted other people. In the mirror was a drop-dead beautiful girl! Her eyelids went from a light to a dark brown, her full lips were a beautiful light pink and her cheeks were a light pink.

Remember when I said 'my gasp was so loud it could have attracted other people?' well it did.

I heard more gasps and glanced at the door. There stood Edward, Hannah, Rose, the curly haired boy, and the honey haired women.

"Emmett, mom, come meet Bella." Alice said to the curly haired and honey haired women.

They walked over to me and the honey haired said,

"Hello dear, I'm Esme." She held out her hand and I shook it. Then the big, scary, muscular, curly haired man walked up.

"HI! I'M EMMETT!" He boomed. I expected him to hold out his hand but instead he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I breathed out. He set me down and had the hugest, silliest grin on. Then someone I did not see at first stepped up.

"Hello. I'm Jasper, a pleasure to meet you meet you Miss Swan." Jasper said with a small smile.

"Please just, Bella. Thank you." I said.

He walked past me to Alice and put his arms around her in a loving hug, I smiled at the sight. I felt a small tug on my shirt and looked down to see Hannah there with Edward right behind her.

"Bella, can you take me to the park?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course. Show me the way," I said while everyone except Edward filed out of the room.

"Hannah, why don't I come with, just to make sure you, the princess, stay safe." He said. I would have been hurt but I saw the plead to come with us and knew he just loved Hannah and would want to come with even if it were Alice taking her.

"No! You have work to do, mister." She snapped at him.

"Okay. But please stay safe, and don't talk to strangers." He said to her, then left.

Me and Hannah left out of my sliding glass door through a grassy field to reveal a cute little park with swings, a slide and a fountain. Hannah led me to the swings, where we sat and talked about the most random things when she said,

"You know, Edward _really _likes you. He never lets anyone go to the park with me without him."

she said.

"Is that so," I said in response.

"Yeah, I think he loves you! I think he wants to marry you! Then no one will be alone when they should be with the one person they like the most..." She trailed off.

I looked at her shocked. Did that really just come out of a nine year old girl! Wow...

She got off the swing then a went to the slide. I watched her and thought till I thought now would be a good time to head back. I told her that we were leaving now and she ran up to me and took my hand. I swear I thought I heard a cop siren go off but that might just be me.

We walked in side when we heard the door bell go off. Edward answered the door.

"Uh, hi , what can I do for you?" He asked clearly confused.

"Yes, is there a Isabella Swan here? She's being taken back to the Childrens Orphanage...for good." The officer said.

"Uh-" Edward began. _Please, say no! Please, say no!_ I thought.

"No, no she is not." He said.

The officer looked at him probably to see if he was lying before saying,

"Yes well, sorry to bother you than." And then leaving. _Oh...Thank you!_ before I could control what I was doing I ran and jumped in to a big hug, with my legs wrapped around his waist and my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there for a minute.

"I still think wrestling is bett-" Emmett booming voice stopped.

"Oh..." Alice said followed by "My..." From Rose, than "GAWD!" From both.

_Uh-oh, I bet this doesn't look good..._ I thought.

**So what ya think? Defiantly longer, huh? Well review and tell me if you liked it longer or if this is to long!**


	4. Thing A Malinger & Sitting Muscles

**AN: So sorry it took a while... Anyway... TADAAA!**

**Bella POV**

After Alice, Rose, and Emmett had caught me and Edward hugging, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. We reached a door and Alice opened it I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Alice's room was enormous! It had a nice sized bed in the middle with crazy colors everywhere! Also a pink carpet and black dresser **(Picture on Profile)**

"So…" Alice started. "You and my brother, huh?"

"Oh! They would look so cute!" Rose said

"I know! We should so get them together!"

"Yeah, we should!"

It kept going back and further that I lost track of who said when finally I decided this had to stop! I'm mean _me_ and _Edward… _that's… no.

"GUYS!" They stopped discussing my wedding outfit and looked up. "Edward and I have NO future, whatsoever. We were only hugging because…" I didn't want to tell them the truth so I had to think quickly. "Because me and Hannah were playing 'Truth or Dare' and she dared me to hug him." I was _very_ good at lying.

I heard a musical laugh and young giggle; all three of us looked at Ally's door and saw Edward holding Hannah, laughing. I looked at them like _'play along!' _they saw and Hannah stopped laughing but Edward didn't. He looked at me with _'trust me,'_ look so I let him continue.

"Man, Hannah… just told me… the same thing… and… I didn't believe her so… I came up here to see…" He choked out between laughs, _gosh even that was cute, _no Bella no.

"_Really?!" _Ally and Rose both squeaked.

"See? I told you so…" Hannah ran to me and hugged me.

"You're a great friend, friend." She said so sweetly I almost felt like crying.

Edward walked over and grabbed Hannah.

"Alright kiddo…" When he was leaning down he whispered so low no one else could hear it "You owe me big!"

All the sudden some sound went off it was a song of some sort:

_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home…_

And guess what. It came from Alice SITTING MUSCLE! **(My niece watches Flapjack and I watched it with her one day and it was hilarious!)**

Alice reached in to her back pocket and pulled out a small blue thingy **(Blue Messenger Cellular) **it had buttons on it and words. Alice hit a little green button and started talking into it!

"Hey, Jasper! No, I'm not busy… yes can you get me a new hamper while your there…? NO! Not a hamster! A hamper! You know the one with clothes… NO! I'm not telling you to get me a hamster with clothes! Oh forget it… bye." Alice hit the red button while mumbling something about '_Darn Wal-Mart connection!'_

That just made everyone else laugh harder, except for me. I wanted to know what that thing-a-malinger that Jasper was stuck in called 'Wal-Mart Connection'

"Hey Alice, what was that thing-a-malinger that made your sitting muscle sing, that Jasper is stuck in, called _'Wal-Mart Connection?'_" I asked quickly in one breath.

Everyone who had calmed down was now on the ground rolling around laughing, I didn't know why but I blushed anyway.

"Bella that's called a cellular phone, you can talk to people in different places. Watch, Edward go to another room." Alice ordered.

Edward got off the floor and walked out the door smiling, Alice pulled out her and hit the number 2.

From the other room I heard:

_Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track_

Groove slam, work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
Gaga in the room, so starstruck  
Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom

Alice started laughing and the song stopped. Alice started talking on the cellular phone,

"Hey Edward! How's life in the 'thing-a-malinger that made your sitting muscle sing, that Jasper is stuck in, called _'Wal-Mart Connection?'_ Ok one sec." She covered the bottom of the cellular phone and said,

"He would like to speak to you…" She said while handing me the cellu- you know what let's just call it, _it._

"H-Hello?" I asked unsure.

"Why hello, Bella. How are you?"

"I-I'm good, I guess. How did you get in here?"

"I- Bella walk out of the room and in to the room next door."

"Ok" I followed his commands and opened the door to the next door, and the he was with all his perfectness. If that's a word…

"Hey," I heard his voice in the _room_ and _it! _Scared I dropped it and ran behind Edward for protection. He turned around and looked at me sympathetically; I just looked pale and scared. He grabbed both of my hands and stared in to my plain brown eyes while I looked at his electric green ones.

He leaned in some as did I, till our nose were just about to touch when Hannah called,

"Eddie, can you make me a PBJ?"

I smiled at her innocence and I only guessed that's why he smiled, he squeezed my hands once more before letting go and walking out. I stood there a minute then straightened my shirt and walked out downstairs to the kitchen where Hannah was sitting and Edward spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread. I looked at the clock on the microwave that read:

_7:32 pm_

I sat next to Hannah at the table when she asked me to play 'Goldfish' with her, she explained what to do and I tried!

"Do you have the… dolphin?" She asked me.

I looked down but only saw some type of weird looking fish, and the shark.

"Goldfish" She took a card out of the pile and the game went on when Edward came over with three sandwiches.

"'Bout time, Eddie." Hannah said grabbing a sandwich.

When we finished we went in to the living room and watched 'Horton hears a who' Hannah fell asleep towards the end so Edward carried her up. I on the other hand stayed down not wanting to go to sleep.

Edward came back down so we decided we'd watch another movie, Hancock. It was good, kind of funny! And Will Smith is cute! I ended up falling asleep; my head resting on a pillow, resting on Edward with a blanket over me. _Ah good night!_

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please, please review! Shout out to Rebekah aka vampirefan17! **

**Songs: Kiss me thru the phone Soulja Boy/ Starstruck Lady Gaga**


	5. Michael Jackson

**Thank you so much for actually reading this… it means a lot.**

**Okay… so I'm seriously broken about Michael Jackson's death. I mean he was my idol, my inspiration in life and my favorite 70's to '08's singer. So I decided in honor of his life I would list my favorite songs below with the date they came out and a few facts:**

**Song name- **band/singer (in this case The Jackson 5 of Michael Jackson himself) - Facts (Interesting)

"**ABC"- **The Jackson 5**- **Released February 24, 1970,was a number-one hit song by The Jackson 5. Also knocked "Let it be" by the Beatles out of # 1 spot on the Billboard Hot 100 that year. Released

"**I'll be there"- **The Jackson 5- Released August 28, 1970's. Michael and his brothers, Jermaine, Marlon, and Jackie, shared lead vocals in this song.

"**Billie Jean"- **Michael Jackson- Released February 2, 1983. It was written because one of his mentally insane female fans claimed that Michael was the father of one of her twins.

"**Beat It"-** Michael Jackson- Released February 14, 1983. The lyrics to beat it are about defeat and courage. The song was also covered by Fall Out Boy.

"**Thriller"- **Michael Jackson- Released February 23, 1983. The music video is actually 14 minutes long. I don't know much but I REALLY like this song.

"**Bad"- **Michael Jackson- Released September 7, 1987. 'Bad' is a song about the street. It's about this kid from a bad neighborhood who gets to go away to a private school. He comes back to the old neighborhood when he's on a break from school and the kids from the neighborhood start giving him trouble.

**Well those are **_**some**_** of my favorite songs by The Jackson 5 or Michael Jackson. Hey, do me a favor and take 10 minutes of your 'Busy' day and listen to some of these special songs that will never be forgotten.**

**I officially dedicate this page and the memories held in my words. In God's name I bless his soul.**

**Please if you respect me review and tell me you at least took four minutes to read this and hear one of these never forgotten songs.**

**Wow, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I'm seriously balling my eyes out! It took me close to eight hours to write this because I had to keep stepping back and take a sec to calm down!**


	6. Columbia!

Okay so I'm going to Columbia for SIX days counting today to visit some old friends so I won't be able to update sorry!


End file.
